Belle's Gift
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: A one shot Beauty and the Beast holiday story


As the holidays crept around again, Prince Adam paced his throne room, trying to come up with the perfect gift for Belle. He wanted to give her something special, but different. Books were always a guaranteed winner, but that was predictable.

Behind him, someone cleared his throat. "Your Highness?"

Adam turned to see Lumière standing in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back. He gave a low bow.

"Yes?" the prince asked.

"I was just walking by and saw you in here," the wiry man said. "You look like something is on your mind. Can I be of assistance in any way?"

"Perhaps," Adam replied. "I'm trying to think of a Christmas gift to give Belle."

"Ah," Lumière replied, coming over. "You want to give her something romantic, yes?"

"Yes."

"Something different," the tall, thin man said, pressing his hands to his heart. "Something riveting and intriguing! Something…"

"Not a book."

"Um…" Lumière trailed off. "Let me think a moment more."

Adam shook his head and crossed over to his throne. Sitting down, he pictured his lovely wife. What could he give her that would make those lovely eyes light up?

"Perhaps we are over thinking this," Lumière said. "There has to be something simple but perfect."

Adam jumped to his feet. "A vacation!"

Lumière looked startled. "A vacation? But Your Majesty, you've only just recently truly reclaimed your throne."

"But think about it," Adam said, throwing his arm around the other man. "What's better than a trip? Instead of looking at pictures in books, I can take Belle to see those place in person. England, Spain, even the Americas! The possibilities are endless!"

"May I suggest something… more feasible?" Lumière asked, stepping back. "You could make this a holiday tradition, one week long trip to a new place each year, perhaps? The destination itself can be the surprise."

"That sounds wonderful!" Adam said. "Let's get started on the plans."

Belle awoke to a beautiful Christmas morning. When she pushed back the curtains she drew in a breath, it was lovely outside, seeing everything covered in a blanket of pristine, white snow. Smiling, she hurried to dress.

As she came down the grand staircase she could smell the most wonderful scents from the dining room: coffee, fresh baked bread, cinnamon and baked apples. Adam was there, waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Merry Christmas," she repeated.

She crossed to him and Adam enfolded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we eat before we exchange gifts?"

Belle nodded and reached for a sticky bun. "Yes, let's."

After breakfast they went into the ballroom, which was decorated in the spirit of the season. All around the castle servants bustled and the sound of a child's laughter filled the air. Chip came running into the room, his dog on his heels.

"Belle, Belle, want to see my new toy?"

Belle smiled and knelt down. "Of course, Chip."

The boy smiled, but then looked at Adam. "I'm not intruding, am I, Sir?"

Adam smiled. "Not at all. What do you have there?"

Chip opened his hands, showing them a wooden top. "Mama says I can play with it after I finish all my chores."

"Let's see," Belle said.

Chip plopped down on the floor and spun the top, making the colors dance. All three of them laughed.

"I hope you have fun with that," Adam said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I will," Chip said. "You want to come outside and play in the snow?"

"Maybe later," Adam said. "We still have our gifts to open."

"Oh, alright," Chip said, getting up. "Come find me later."

Belle smiled and got to her feet. "He's too cute."

She turned, finally able to take in the tree in the corner. But she frowned, moving towards it. There was a small table set with a vase and two red roses, not so surprise gifts they left for each other. But under the tree there was only one gift: the box she had paced there for Adam.

"I do have something for you," Adam said gently.

"Hmm?" Belle turned, schooling her features.

Adam took a step forward. "I didn't forget your gift. It's just not going to fit under the tree."

"I wasn't…"

"You were wondering, admit it."

Belle blushed. "Maybe just a little. But I don't need anything too big to fit in the ballroom…. Unless?" She looked hopeful.

Adam laughed. "No, I did not get you another library, my dear."

"Open yours."

Adam picked up his gift and took the ribbon off the box. Inside was a new tunic, stitched with the kingdom's insignia.

"It's wonderful," he told her. "You did this? The stitching?"

Belle nodded.

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas," she told him.

Adam smiled. "Alright, now the mystery gift. We are going on a trip, you and I."

"A trip?"

Adam nodded. "You've spent so much time looking at pictures in books I thought we'd make our own memories and go explore those places first hand."

Belle gasped, bring her hand up to her mouth. "Truly? This is… But you… Truly?"

"Truly," he affirmed. "And our first trip is a week-long tour Spain."

Belle threw her arms around Adam, laughing through her tears.

Three days later the two were making their final preparations. Their trunks were back and the carriage had been readied. And, for the first time, Belle hadn't packed a single book to bring on her adventure.


End file.
